


Be Mine

by Gwenling



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenling/pseuds/Gwenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando wants to do something special for Viggo and Hallmark just won't do.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

Viggo gently replaced the phone receiver, leaned back on the brown leather sofa in his studio and slowly exhaled.

What in the hell had he been thinking? There was no way he could do this. His life had been moving along quite nicely and now things were about to become utter chaos. Well, for him at least. Things had been fine since he and Orlando had decided to go their separate ways when filming was over, once he rejoined the living.

It wasn't easy at first. Getting over a broken heart never is. He had become a recluse for a time, replaying memories over and over in his head as if it were a movie. Sean had finally shown up on his doorstep one day and dragged his ass out of the house and made him join the world again. Nobody except for Sean knew how bad off he was or how hard he had fallen for the young man that had been his world for over a year.

Now that same young man had called and asked Viggo to do a favor for him. Viggo wanted to say no, but the pleading in Orlando's voice made him rethink his hasty decision. He knew that Orlando was right … if anyone other than Viggo did this, the end result would probably be on ebay in less than the blink of any eye. That kind of exposure was neither what Orlando needed nor what Viggo wanted for him.

But fuck! How was he going to get through this? Sure, he had numerous sketches of Orlando from their time together, in various places in and around New Zealand and in various stages of dress and undress. Viggo smiled at the thought of those sketches. But, that was all back when they were together. This would be different and more difficult simply because of the fact that they weren't together any longer. In the end he had reasoned with himself, agreeing to do it for Orlando's privacy, but also for one more, albeit selfish reason … he wanted to see Orlando again.

He would do what Orlando had asked … to sketch him, nude, for someone else's Valentine's Day gift.

* * * * *

Two weeks later found Orlando standing outside of Viggo's house, scared as hell. This would be the third time they had seen each other since their breakup, but the first time they would be alone. What in the hell had possessed him to ask in the first place? He had a few friends that could have done this, but he trusted none of them as much as he trusted Viggo.

Orlando took a deep breath and raised a shaking finger to ring the doorbell. A minute went by with no answer. He rang again and waited. Still no answer.

What the hell? he thought to himself. Maybe he should have called before he headed over.

He was pulling his cell phone out of his ever-present backpack when the door opened. Orlando looked into the stormy blue eyes of the man who had been his life, his love, if only for a short while…and fell in love all over again. No, that wasn't true. The truth was that he had never really fallen out of love with Viggo.

Dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans and t-shirt that had seen better days, Viggo stood in the doorway. He looked as sexy as ever.

It took a few seconds for Orlando to register that Viggo was speaking to him. Blood was rushing through his body, thundering in his ears and causing him to become temporarily deaf.

"Glad you could make it," Viggo was saying as he stepped aside to let the young man inside. "I was in the studio setting up when I heard the bell the second time."

Once Orlando had regained his composure, he gave a little smile. "No problem. I was just about to give you a ring," he stated as he held up his cell phone. "Thought you might have changed your mind about this."

Viggo leaned against the closed door crossing his bare feet at the ankles, giving the appearance that everything was right in his world. In reality, his hands were gripping the knob behind his back as if it were the only thing keeping him anchored to this world.

From the top of his brown curly hair down to the tip of his Adidas covered feet, Orlando looked as if he hadn't changed a bit. However, Viggo knew from experience that looks could be deceiving. Over the past year or so Orlando had gone from being a nobody in the acting world to one of the hottest commodities on the market. Everyone wanted a piece of him … the media, movie executives, and men and women alike were clamoring for him. To top it all off, Orlando had someone special in his life now, although for the life of him, Viggo couldn't figure out who it was. Nobody had heard a single thing about Orlando dating someone, so he must be playing this one very close to the vest.

"Earth to Viggo," he heard Orlando say.

Viggo smiled as he shook his sandy blonde hair, as if clearing the cobwebs out of his mind. "Sorry about that," he said. "I was just …"

Orlando smiled and waved his hand in the air, as if dismissing the thought. "I know, Vig. This is awkward for me too, but I didn't have anyone else I trusted to do this."

"That's okay, Orlando. I'm just glad that you felt comfortable enough with me to even ask, especially after everything that's happened."

"Before I forget, I want to thank you for doing this. I know it can't be easy for you," Orlando offered.

Viggo chuckled. "We're both adults, Orlando. We knew when we started out that things would eventually end. I'm just glad that we're still friends," he said as he pushed off of the door and started down the hallway towards his studio. "Come on, Elf Boy. Let's figure out what you want and get it done."

Orlando followed the older man, hoping against hope that he wasn't making a mistake with this.

* * * * *

Sitting in Viggo's studio a few minutes later, Orlando outlined what he wanted for his portrait and it had nothing to do with this particular room. No, he wanted Viggo to sketch him in the bedroom. It didn't matter whether it was Viggo's bedroom or one of the guest rooms, but Orlando was adamant about it being in a bedroom.

A smile hovered on Viggo's lips a little while later as he stood in the doorway of his own bedroom. He watched as Orlando slowly made his way around the room taking everything in. He had thought about this many, many times, but in his thoughts Orlando would be here forever. The reality of it was that Orlando would only be here for a short time, maybe only a few hours, not for the rest of their lives like Viggo had imagined it.

Every so often, Orlando would stop and pick up a photo that Viggo had on display. There were pictures of Henry ranging from baby pictures all the way to his current school photo, as well as pictures of different places that Viggo had been on his many travels. What surprised Orlando was that there were several pictures of him in the midst of all the others. He smiled as he remembered the moments at which they had been taken ... one night at dinner when he and the Hobbits had been in rare form, another taken of him watching a sunset. His eyes caught one of his all-time favorite pictures, the one of Legolas and Aragorn having a nice little snog when they thought that nobody was watching. He could have wrung Beanie's neck for interrupting them, but Pete had called everyone back to the set after a short break and it was better that Sean caught them than some of the others.

Orlando was so focused on the photo that he didn't hear Viggo walk up behind him.

"I remember that like it was yesterday," Viggo said quietly in what Orlando had labeled his bedroom voice.

"So do I," Orlando admitted. "I also remember you threatening to beat the living hell out of Sean if that picture ever got out. Guess it worked because it never showed up anywhere."

Viggo laughed and the sound traveled over Orlando's body like silk. "There was no way it could, remember? I'm the one who developed that roll of film."

"Yes, you were," Orlando agreed as he turned to face Viggo. "So, are you ready to do this?" he asked, needing to change the subject.

Viggo nodded. "As ready as I can be. Why don't you go into the bathroom and get ready while I adjust the lighting in here. Can't have you looking like death-warmed-over in this picture, can we?" he joked. All the while he was screaming inside.

Orlando took his backpack into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. How was he going to get through this? He was finally in Viggo's bedroom and he wanted nothing more than to tell the man how he felt about him, how he had always felt about him. He hoped that in the end Viggo wouldn't hate him for what he was about to do.

* * * * *

Viggo had gathered up his sketchpad, a few pencils and his charcoal leads, setting them on the floor beside the bed before disappearing into his studio again to retrieve his chair. By the time he had returned, Orlando had left the confines of the bathroom and was already lying on the bed in the pose that he had chosen. His idea had been to have the picture drawn from the foot of the bed while he reclined back on the pillows. He would lie at an angle across the bed with his right leg crooked at the knee. A sheet draped casually across his lap would allow his sun tattoo to peek over the edge.

Viggo had to remind himself to breathe when he saw him. Orlando was beautiful. That's the only word that would even come close to doing him justice. Viggo knew every inch of that lovely lithe body. He had explored it more times than he could remember. After all of this time, Orlando's body was still something that he would worship. He was more toned and tanned than Viggo had ever imagined. Filming his latest movie had put Orlando in the sun as well as developed muscle definition over his entire body. This was a body that Viggo wanted to explore time and time again as he drove him to the edge and beyond.

Settling himself in the chair, Viggo opened up the sketchpad and started drawing. It was then that he noticed the music playing in the background.

"You remembered," he said with a smile as he listened to the soft tunes coming from the speakers in each corner of the room. If nothing else, Orlando had always thrived by pleasing people. The CD that was playing was one of his favorites, Robert Miles, "Dreamland".

"How could I forget? You played this one every time you wanted to sketch me. I remember coming home from shooting one evening when you had already beaten me to the beach-house. As soon as I walked in the door, you drug me out onto the deck so you could sketch me," Orlando recalled. "By the way, what did you do with all of those sketches?"

Viggo continued his drawing, glancing up every now and then to make sure that he was capturing everything correctly. "They're locked away in the studio."

Orlando let out an audible sigh. "That's good. I wouldn't want Henry going through them. He's just a child."

"Henry is 15 and that's hardly a child. He has a girlfriend now," Viggo commented while still drawing.

This was how the rest of the session went. Once they started talking, both men visibly relaxed. Viggo felt that he was standing on solid ground again. Oh sure, he still wanted nothing more than to take Orlando in his arms and tell him that he was a fool for letting him go, but what's done is done.

Over two hours had passed before they realized it and Viggo declared that he was finished. Inside he felt guilty about dragging it out as long as he did. Truthfully, he had been finished for some time. He just didn't want their time together to end. Call him a selfish bastard, but he really didn't care.

Orlando gathered the sheet up, wrapping it around his waist and making his way to the end of the bed so he could look at the sketch.

"Not bad, old man," he said as he looked over Viggo's shoulder at the drawing.

Orlando was standing close enough that Viggo could have turned his head to the right and kissed that certain spot on his neck … the one spot that drove Orlando insane. Viggo held himself in check, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I'm glad you decided against going butt-naked," Viggo said in an off- hand manner. "You being barely covered leaves more to the imagination. Whoever receives this is one very lucky person," he said as he moved away from Orlando, effectively putting distance between temptation and himself. "Care to clue me in as to who this might be for?"

Once the question was out, Viggo mentally kicked himself. Sure he wanted to know, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear it from Orlando himself.

Orlando looked at the man standing before him, knowing how much it had cost Viggo to ask that question. But before he could answer, hell, what would he have said anyway?, Viggo saved him.

"I'm sorry, Orlando. It's none of my business who holds your affections now," Viggo declared. "I just hope he, or she, loves you the way you deserve to be loved," he said before walking out of the room, sketchpad in hand.

Orlando watched him go, wanting nothing more than to call him back into the bedroom and tell him that he had made a mistake all those months ago when they broke things off. Instead, he turned and walked to the bathroom to dress.

* * * * *

Viggo was sitting at his drawing table putting a few finishing touches on the sketch when Orlando reappeared a little while later with his sneakers in hand.

"You know," Orlando started off as he sat on the leather sofa to put on his shoes. "You'd think that the King of Gondor would have a house the size of castle, but he doesn't."

"No, I'm just a struggling artist-slash-poet-slash-actor who doesn't want or need a house that size. What I have suits Henry and me just fine. It's big enough so that we have our own space, but not too big that I can't keep tabs on the little urchin," he said.

Orlando laughed. "Well, just so you know, I never really pictured you as the flashy-showy type. What you have here is perfect. A real home."

`A home that I would give anything to be a part of,' Orlando thought to himself.

"Just be glad that you don't have to make the mortgage payment on this thing every month," Viggo said as he placed a piece of tissue paper over the sketch and carefully rolled it up. Taking a mailing tube from beside the desk, he slid the sketch into it and put the cap on the end.

"Well, my job here is done," he said as he handed the tube over to Orlando, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Henry is with Exene this weekend so it'd be just us."

It killed Orlando to do this. "Thanks for the offer, Vig, but I need to get back to the hotel. Early flight and all."

"That's fine. I just thought I'd ask."

"Can I get a rain check for the next time I'm in town?" Orlando asked.

Viggo smiled at the younger man. "Sure you can, Elf Boy. Just give me a few days notice so I can make sure the place is presentable."

Orlando snorted. "One of your nicknames might be Filthy Human, but I've never seen anything of yours out of place, either here or back in New Zealand. I'll do as you ask and give you a few days notice before I take over your domain." He looked at the older man, the one person who still held his heart. "Thank you so much for doing this, Vig. I know you didn't have to."

Viggo reached out and placed his hand on Orlando's shoulder. "I'm glad I could do this for you, Orlando. Things might be over between us but I'll always consider you a friend."

The two men stood together in Viggo's studio, both wanting to say the words, both scared as hell of being rejected.

* * * * *

The days leading up to Valentine's Day were hell on both men, but for very different reasons. Viggo constantly wondered who the mystery person that would be receiving his sketch of Orlando would be. Orlando was beside himself with worry that the plan he and Sean had put in motion a few weeks ago was going to blow up in his face.

Finally the dreaded day arrived.

Valentine's Day. A day to celebrate love.

Viggo was in the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, he was greeted by a UPS delivery guy.

"I have a package for Viggo Mortensen," the youngster said.

"That would be me," Viggo said, wondering what Beanie was up to this time. Over the past year or so they had played jokes on each other, using the UPS guys as the go-between in their little games.

Once Viggo had signed the necessary form, the delivery guy handed him a package. Well, not a package per se, but a tube that one would use to send large photographs or posters in. The last time he got one of these from Bean, it had been a poster of Aragorn holding Anduril in front of him. The poster itself wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but the inscription Sean had written on the poster had Viggo laughing for some time after he opened it. Something about the large sword making up for…other inadequacies.

Deciding that he didn't want to take any chances with this latest prank, he tucked the mailer under his arm and went inside to his studio. His heart nearly stopped when he opened the tube.

It was the sketch that he had done of Orlando.

Orlando's handwriting in the lower left-hand corner caught his eye.

_Be Mine? Always, Orli_

Viggo stumbled back into his chair with a million questions running through his mind. Why? Did Orlando and his significant other have a falling out, causing him to return it to Viggo?

He picked up the tube and turned it upside down, hoping that there would be a letter or something, anything that would explain this. He was relieved when a white envelope slid out and landed on the table.

Viggo opened the envelope with shaking hands and pulled out the piece of folded paper. Orlando's distinct scrawl covered the page.

_My dearest Viggo,_

_I'm sure you have more than a few questions, but before we go any further, I just want to say one thing. I love you. I've never stopped loving you. Well, that was two things, actually._

_As for the answers to your questions, please join me for dinner tonight at the Renaissance Hotel, room 537, and I will do my best to answer them. If you chose not to join me, then please accept this as my Valentine's Day gift to you. It was yours anyway._

_Yours always, Orli_

* * * * *

Three hours later Viggo stood outside of Orlando's hotel room, knowing that if he walked through that door, it would be for forever. Right about now, forever sounded perfect to him.

* * * * *

The next morning, Sean made his way into Orlando's room via the connecting door. A smile graced his lips as he looked at the two sleeping figures lying on the bed in the most intimate and loving of all positions – Viggo spooned protectively around Orlando's back, with his arm draped over Orlando's torso. His eyes followed the length of Viggo's arm, down to the end where their hands were clasped together, fingers intertwined.

He was glad that the plan had worked. He would hate to have been on the receiving end of Viggo's anger if things had ended differently. He silently crept over to the bed, raised the camera and took a quick picture of them.

Before he made it back to the safety of his room he heard Viggo's "Aragorn" voice.

"I expect that roll of film at my house this afternoon."

Sean laughed and closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them to do what they did best … loving each other.

The End

 


End file.
